


Weird

by Semi_problematic



Series: Just Two Boys [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: But it gets fluffy, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: AU where Philip and Lukas grew up together and were best friends but everything changes 8th grade year.





	

Philip and Lukas have been best friends since they can remember. Their moms were best friends their entire lives and insisted on their kids being the same way. That being said, the two women were expecting girls, but instead they got two boys with dirt under their nails and scrapes on their knees. Even so the two mothers loved their little boys more than anything. 

The two boys were inseparable, too, so it was perfect. Wherever one went the other followed. They learned how to walk together and on the first day of school they held hands and walked in together. They were in their own little world, they were always in sync, it was always Lukas and Philip.

Until it wasn't. 8th grade year was when things began to change. Lukas got his first real motorbike and started making friends. Friends that weren't Philip. He would go to football games and go to the mall and go anywhere else they wanted, he did everything they wanted.

And what they wanted was for him to stay away from Philip, because Philip wasn't like them, Philip was weird. So Lukas stayed away from Philip, too. 

They only saw each other outside of school, which wasn't a lot considering Lukas had plans with his friends after school and on the weekends he had motocross practice. 

By the time Christmas break rolled around, Lukas wasn't the only one who had changed. The two boys were having a sleepover, something they hadn't done for years, something they're only doing because Philips mom is out on a date. 

"So.. how's life?" Philip asked, his eyes glued to the ceiling.

Lukas shrugged, keeping his eyes on Philip. "It's fine. I hang out with Rose and Sydney and Ryan every day after school and I go to motocross on the weekends." 

Philip turned his head, looking at Lukas for the first time all night. "Do you like Rose?"

"Well, yeah, she's a cool girl, she's super funny too."

"I mean.. do you wanna kiss her and stuff?" Philip sat up, crossing his legs. 

Lukas shrugged. "I don't know. I guess."

"How do you not know who you want to kiss?"

"I don't know. I just don't. Kissing her seems.. weird..." Lukas trailed off, sitting up as well, shifting across the bed so he was sitting in front of Philip. "Do you know who you wanna kiss?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Who?" 

Philip smiled a little. "It's a secret."

Lukas frowned. "Why? We're friends."

Philips smile faltered this time. "It's just.. it's a secret."

Lukas scooted closer to Philip, crossing his arms. "We're best friends and it's the best friend law that you tell me everything. Now who do you wanna kiss?"

Philip opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "I already kissed someone."

"And you didn't tell me?" Lukas grumbled. "How can you just not tell me you kissed someone? That's a big deal."

"It really isn't, Lukas, most people kiss by the time they're 13."

"And most people tell their best friends right when it happens, Philip."

Philip sighed, looking down at his lap. "You've been busy."

Lukas bit his cheek, falling silent for a few seconds. He moved closer so that their knees were touching. "Who did you kiss?"

Philip glanced at Lukas then back at his lap. "It's not important."

"Philip, if you don't tell me I'll have to shoot you with my nerf gun."

Philip gasped. "You wouldn't."

A wide grin spread across Lukas' face as he crawled across the bed and leaned over the edge, looking around under his bed.

"It was Drew."

"Wha-Ah!" Lukas fell off of the bed with a loud thump. He sat up, rubbing his head. "But there isn't a girl Drew in our class, only a boy Drew. Is she from another town?"

Philip took a deep breath. "No." 

"Then what Drew?"

"The boy one."

"But you can't kiss boys."

Philip laughed. "You can kiss anyone you want as long as they're okay with it." 

"Why would you kiss a boy?" Lukas asked. "That's.. weird."

Philip shook his head. "Not really.. it was nice."

Lukas looked down at his lap. "Well.. do you like him or something?"

Philip bit his cheek. "Maybe? It was only one kiss, I haven't even talked to him."

Lukas crossed his arms, laying down on his bed. "Whatever."

"What?"

"Drew is a huge jerk, if you're gonna be weird and kiss a boy you should at least find a good boy."

"Kissing boys isn't weird."

"Yeah it is!" Lukas snapped, rolling onto his side, facing away from Philip.

Philip frowned, looking down at his hands. "Fine. I don't need to be here anyway, I can be home alone as much as I want." He climbed off the bed, slipping on his old converse, picking up his backpack. 

Lukas sighed, pushing himself up from his bed, looking at Philip.

Philip stuffed his backpack full of his clothes and his nerf gun, zipping it up, and pulling it on. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking down the steps, avoiding Lukas' dad. Lukas followed silently and almost shamefully, his head bowed and his hands in his pockets. By the time Lukas made it to the front door Philip was already outside on the lawn.

Lukas jogged out, rubbing his arm. "Um.. if you want to come back for dinner you can.." 

Philip stayed silent, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "Mhm."

"And.. you're not a bad kind of weird..I guess.."

Philip peeked up a little before looking back down at the ground. "I don't care what you think anyway." He turned around, starting to walk away but Lukas stopped him.

Lukas wrapped his fingers around Philips wrist, pulling him back to where he was. "You're my friend even if you are weird."

"Just because you're being nicer about calling me weird doesn't mean it's less offensive." Philip sighed, crossing his arms.

"Philip-"

"I gotta go."

Lukas frowned, crossing his arms. "Fine."

"Fine." 

"Fine!" Lukas shouted.

"Fine!" Philip replied, turning around, walking down his lawn.

And yet again, Lukas chased after him, grabbing his sleeve, turning him around just enough to peck his lips. "Weirdo." Lukas mumbled, letting go and running back up the lawn.

Philip stood there, watching Lukas go inside and go up to his room, watching the light in there flick off. Seconds passed before Lukas' head popped up in the window. Philip smiled, waving bye to him. 

Lukas waved back, shyly. 

Philip turned back around and walked down the lawn and onto the sidewalk, smiling. If kissing Lukas meant being weird, then you could call Philip a freak.


End file.
